


Obsession

by Slurrrp69



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Smut, Spitroasting, Underwear Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slurrrp69/pseuds/Slurrrp69
Summary: It started out very innocently, it was just a little crush on their super cool captain. Neither of them knew it would grow into such an obsession.
Relationships: Penguin/Shachi (One Piece), Penguin/Shachi/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Penguin/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Shachi/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Obsession

Penguin, Bepo, and Shachi were just taking a break from the daily workings of a submarine in the small breakroom, when their captain stumbled in. His clothes were rumpled, his beard scruffy, and his eyes half lidded. It was unbelievably attractive.

“Captain, you seem tired, did you not sleep again?” Bepo asks worriedly, rushing up to him.

Law grunts in response. He was dressed in a ratty old t-shirt, and sweatpants that outlined his figure deliciously. Shachi licks his lips in appreciation. Law moves to prepare himself a coffee, when Bepo interrupts him.

“Captain I thought you were trying to cut down on coffee?” he asks, “Should I make you a tea?”

Law pauses in thought for a second before he sighs, “Yea Bepo, that’d be nice, thanks,” he responds.

Bepo smiles at him warmly and moves towards the tea kettle.

Law leans on the counter as he waits, “So what have you guys been up to today?” he asks.

“Well, you know, the usual. Making sure the machinery is up to date, making sure the sub is still on course. Etc.” Penguin answers calmly, taking a bite out of his midday sandwich. Law’s focus shifts to the object in Penguin’s hand, and his face scrunches in disgust.

“Here you go captain,” Bepo says, interrupting both Law’s and Penguin's thoughts, “Would you like honey?”

Law nods, as he begins blowing on the boiling hot tea. Bepo brings him a jar of honey and a spoon. Law places his mug down on the counter and puts two spoonfuls of honey into his tea. He stirs the tea for a bit, before taking out the spoon and licking it clean. He grabs his mug, throwing the spoon into the sink on his way out.

Shachi stretches his arms above his head and grunts, “I think Imma head back now, Ikkaku wanted me to take a look at the pressure valve.” He says.

As Penguin distracts Bepo with conversation, Shachi quickly swipes the spoon from the sink and stashes it into his pocket.

  
  


Later that same night, Penguin and Shachi gather in their bedroom for a private moment before dinner.

There were five bedrooms on the Polar Tang, one was the Captain’s room, one was for larger crew members such as Bepo and Jean Bart, one for the rest of the male crew, one for the female crew members, and one that was just for Penguin and Shachi.

Originally the Polar Tang only had three rooms, but they had converted the rooms for the girls and Penguin and Shachi from storage rooms. If they could have eight operating theatres then they could have a couple of bedrooms, they had argued.

“Well? Take it out!” Penguin says impatiently.

Shachi snorts, "You know what that sounds like?”

“Just do it!”

Shachi takes out the spoon that he had stolen earlier that day.

Penguin touches it carefully and sighs “His mouth was on there…”

They admire it for a moment longer, before taking out the box that they kept underneath Penguin’s bed. Upon opening, the box revealed several items that had been taken from the kitchen, the infirmary, and even the Captains own quarters. They carefully place the spoon inside, staring at their collection with pride, before closing the box and placing it back underneath the bed.

  
  


The heart pirates had just narrowly escaped another encounter with a fleet of marines. They did not escape unscathed though, and Law was busy until nearly three hours after the fight had finished, cleaning up various crewmembers' scrapes and bruises. Penguin and Shachi were the first that Law had assisted, despite having received minimal injuries. The Captains calloused hands wrapping the bandages tightly around Penguin’s torso and Shachi's arm, his face near enough that they could count each individual eyelash and freckle. His breath smelled of peppermint, he must’ve been drinking more of Bepo’s tea. Penguin and Shachi leave the infirmary on feeling healed and elated.

The two were just about to head to bed hours later, when Bepo asked them to ask the Captain about some course corrections. Both agreed and knocked on The Captain's door to his private quarters. When they received no answer, they shrugged and opened the door. Now with the door open they could clearly hear the sound of running water. They look at each other, contemplating what to do, before entering.

The room was the same mess it always was. Though Captain would argue that it was an organized mess. Books and papers littered the floor and desk. In front of the door of the bathroom was a pile of the dirty clothes that their captain had worn that day. Shachi picks up the boxer shorts that were peeking out so enticingly from the jeans, he holds it up to his nose and takes a deep breath. His eyes rolling back as he inhales the delicious musk of his Captain's sweaty privates. Penguins eyes move towards the door, noticing that it was slightly ajar. He carefully pushes the door open further and looks through the gap.

From the gap he has a narrow view towards the shower, under which Law stands, his back to the door. The water drips down his beautifully luscious hair down his nape that always held so much tension. His tan skin with small white spotted marks stretched tight over his rippling back muscles and biceps as he washes his hair. Penguin follows the trail of water with his eyes, from the head, down the back, reaching his Captains perfectly round, perky buttocks. Cheeks that Penguin desperately wanted to grab and bite into. He wanted to leave marks all over Law’s body, but he wanted nothing more than to grab those cheeks and spread them to lick over the pink pucker in the middle. He had just lowered his eyes to admire his Captain’s toned legs, when Shachi pushes him out of the way, wanting to get a peek himself.

As Penguin is pushed back he trips over a book that had been haphazardly lying on the floor, which results in a dull thud sound. Shachi and Penguin look at each other in panic, waiting to see if their Captain had heard them. Their fears are confirmed, when less than half a second later the shower turns off abruptly. Together they rush out of the bedroom, not even stopping to close the bedroom door behind them correctly before running back to their quarters.

  
  


They wait a harrowing hour in their room, for their Captain to come in and yell at them, though when that doesn't happen, they let out a sigh of relief. Penguin moves from where he was sitting on his bed, over to Shachi.

Shachi grins at him before taking out the boxers that he had taken with him when he left. They had never gotten loot like this before. This would be the piѐce de résistance in their box of Law mementos. Penguin grabs the underwear out of Shachi’s hands and inhales deeply, His hand reaches down to palm himself over his overalls.

Shachi began undressing, taking off his overalls, his undershirt, and lastly, his own boxers, before grabbing the Captain's underwear back, suffocating himself with them as he began rubbing his already half hard dick.

Penguin follows Shachi's lead, similarly disrobed. Shachi lifts the boxers, rubbing them into Penguin's face as Penguin grabs both of their dicks together and begins rubbing their precum together, he roughly starts sliding his hand up and down, using a brutal pace, as he sticks out his tongue and licks the fabric that had only hours before hugged his Captain’s dick. He could taste his Captain so intensely.

Moans and pants fill the room as Shachi grips Penguins thigh, begging him to go faster. Penguin complies, only wishing he could hear Law say the same thing to him. He leans, forward, almost on top of Shachi now, as he gripped the in between his teeth. He grunts, eyes open watching Shachi's face, his eyes closed in pleasure, his cheeks almost rouge with all the blood flowing to his face, his mouth open in an O, unable to stop the noises from coming out. Despite enjoying the moment, and enjoying Shashi, he can’t help but wonder what Law would look like in this position. Would he be just as loud? What would he look like blushing with his tan skin? As Penguin jerks him off, or fingered him, or fucked him in that tight little ass. Those thoughts were the last little push that Penguin needed to cum, spilling all over his hand and Shachi’s stomach, Shachi following him soon after.

Penguin’s jaw finally relaxes and he releases the boxers, dropping them right on top of Shachi’s face, he huffs a quiet laugh, as Shachi moves to them off of his face to smile up at him.

While they both had an undeniable attraction towards their Captain, their feelings towards each other were well known and acknowledged. They never felt left out or jealous if the other was talking about or imagining Law, because the other could understand.

“Penguin, Shachi, did you-

Law stared at his two coworkers, both naked, with the evidence of their actions still clearly displayed on Shachi’s stomach.

“Sorry, nevermind,” Law says as he closes the door again.

The two men stared at the closed door, not even having comprehended what had happened. When suddenly the door swung open again.

“Is that my underwear?”

“Uhh”

“Well..”

Law moves inside the room and picks up the boxers that were lying beside the two men.

“....Why is it wet?”

“Uhhh…”

“You see….”

A blue sphere envelops the room.

“What were you doing with my underwear, while you were doing _that_ and. Why. Is. It. Wet?”

“Well we were…” Penguin begins, trying to find some sort of excuse.

“We were masturbating while sniffing your underwear! We’re sorry!”

…

A lull fills the room. The blue sphere falls.

The Captain’s face immediately reddens, visible enough despite his tan skin.

“H-huh?” He stutters out, his lips trembling enticingly as his eyes widden. 

Penguin tackles him to the bed, sitting himself ontop of Law’s lap, holding down his shoulders. 

“Please don’t be mad Captain! It’s not what it sounds like! Shachi didn’t explain it very well!”

“I didn’t! I’m sorry!”

Law stares up at him, in shock at his crewmembers actions.

During Law’s pause, Penguin notices just how good Law looked beneath him. And his body started reacting to the stimulating image.

Laws eyes shift downwards.

He throws Penguin off of him and rushes out the door. 

Shachi stares at the door through which Law escaped through, then he looks back at his friend.

“Dude, you couldn’t keep it in your pants for one hot minute?”

  
  


Law lied in bed, unable to sleep as was usual, though what was unusual was the cause for his insomnia. Tonight unlike his usual thoughts that swirled through his head, he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened earlier. He had never given much thought about his crewmates’ love lives, or sex lives, and while he’s seen most of his crew naked due to the occasional group shower or group sauna, he had never paid any specific attention _there._

His body gets hot as he remembers what happened, Penguin and Shachi, naked, God how had Law never noticed how fit those two were. It must be all the work in the engine room. And they were… Penguins sweat dripping down his body onto Shachi’s toned stomach, joining the rest of the... mess that was already there. Their faces red and panting… Law whines as his body heats, his dick filling out unexpectedly. He grabs at his dick through his sweatpants, trying to alleviate some of the tension.

Someone knocks on the door, “Captain?”. He didn't even have to guess at who was at the door.

Law’s heart races, feeling like he was caught, even though they hadn’t come in yet.

He quickly tucks his half hard dick into his waistband, trying to make his situation seem less obvious.

He heads toward the door, cracking it open.

“Yes?”

“Captain… can we come in?” Shachi asks.

“Why?” he asks.

Shachi shuffles his feet, “We want to apologize, to you, properly”

Law opens his door wider, standing to the side to let them through.

“What is it?”

“Captain, we have to be hones with you, we-we have had a crush on you for a long time,” Penguin responds.

That is not what Law had been expecting to hear, “Both of you?” he asks.

“Yes” 

“Since... since when?”

“For a while, Captain,” Shachi admits, “I can’t speak for Penguin but personally, I've admired you and, and loved you for years, since we were teens,”

“About the same,” Penguin chimes in.

“And you two? Together… How long were you…?” Law asks, still at a lack for words from Shachi's declaration.

“Also for a couple of years now,” Shachi responds looking at his partner, smiling warmly. Penguin smiles back and reaches out to hold Shachi’s hand, “Once we realized how we both felt about you we began looking at each other too”

“I see… So what... I mean why tell me? Now, after all this time?”

“The earlier incident made us realize that we don’t want to hide our feelings any longer. We like you Captain, we really do, and we’d really like to get a positive response from you. But if you are not interested that is totally fine. Really, it is, as hard as it’ll be we’ll get over it. We just need an answer.”

Law falters, unsure how to answer.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to answer now. We can wait, just please don’t make us wait too long, please”

The two head past Law towards the door. Penguin reaches for the handle when Law calls out, “Wait,”

They stop and turn back around to look at him.

Law lowers his face, unable to say this while looking them in the eyes, “I-I would like to…”

He leaves it at that. He’s sure they know what he’s trying to say. 

He hears footsteps approaching, Penguin’s shoes appear in front of him.

“Captain? Can I kiss you?”

Law startles, lifting his head looking into Penguin’s eyes, and wow, how had Law never noticed how gorgeous they were? Gorgeous chocolate brown eyes with specks of green and gold.

Penguin slowly lifts a hand towards Law’s face, caressing his cheek, moving down to his neck, he uses his grip to slowly push Law towards him. Penguin meets him in the middle.

Chaste at first, then Law takes a step closer, raising his arms and placing them on Penguin’s chest. Penguin’s arms move to grip Law at the waist, and Law sighs hw tightly he is being held. Penguin takes that moment to deepen the kiss, slowly encouraging Law to open his mouth. Penguin tastes of strawberry candy, so sweet and addicting, it made Law’s mouth water to get more of that taste. Moans and the slick sounds of their make out fill the room, Law felt like they had been at this for barely a second, when Shachi taps Penguin on the shoulder, interrupting them. Penguin takes his time getting off of Law, smirking and licking his lips. Law's dick stirs at the sight.

Law’s face already looked completely blissed out from that short activity, his pupils blown wide, his cheeks dusted red up to the tip of his ears. As Shachi takes the time to initiate his own kiss, Penguin begins nibbling on those enticingly red ears.

Law felt warmer than ever before, surrounded on both sides by people he has known and trusted for years. Whom he had maybe even loved subconsciously for years.

Penguin pressed harder into him from behind. Law felt his crewmates bulge rubbing on his behind. Though he couldn't focus on it for long as Shachi took over his mouth. One of his hands gripping him on his waist, the other was slowly sliding it's way under his shirt.

Law gasps as Shachi flicks a nail over his nipple. Shachi moves down, kissing him on his jaw and neck. Law let's out moan after moan, succumbing under their ministrations.

Shachi steps back for a moment. And grips Law's shirt in both hands, "Off," he commands.

Law hurries to obey the command. More enthusiastic than he has ever been about sex. God, he never thought he'd enjoy being bossed around like that.

Shachi begins pushing him backwards, until his legs meet the bed. He stumbles back on it as Shachi climbs on top of him. Shachi pulls off his own shirt and goes back to kissing him deeply. Law sighs against his lips. He feels the bed dip as Penguin moves to sit next to his head, also shirtless. Law looks up at him, moving his hand to caress over his abs, he still had his hat on and Law leans on his elbows to pull the cap off. The shaggy dark hair that had been hidden under the hat, immediately flops down. It had grown long since Ikkaku had last given it a trim. He pushed the bangs out of his face for another look at Penguin's eyes. Penguin shifts down to kiss him as Shachi moves down Laws body. He takes a moment to kiss each edge of the tattoo on his chest, before moving to his hipbones, kissing and licking them with a reverence.

Shachi hands stop at Law's waistband, and waits, looking up at his partners.

Law chases after Penguin when he breaks off the kiss. He chuckles and directs Law's head toward the man at his crotch. 

Shachi's eyes were asking him a question, that Law answers with a gulp and a nod.

Shachi smiles at him, a toothy grin, as he pulls Laws pants down to his thigh. Laws dick springs up from its confines, already hard from all the tension earlier. Shachi begins touching it delicately, dragging a finger up and down the length of it as Law sighs, needing more.

Penguin shifts closer, one hand moving into Law's hair, the other picking up where Shachi had left off on his nipples.

Law moans loudly, as Shachi licks a hot stripe up his cock. He immediately flushes further, his hand automatically lifting to cover his mouth. Penguin gently lifts Laws hand off of his face and begins kissing ever finger tip and knuckle as Shachi swallows him whole.

“Ahh...Shachi” he pants. Shachi lifts himself back off his cock with a loud slurping sound, spit dripping down onto it.

“Yes?” he smirks.

Law whines, not as ashamed as before, he couldn’t focus on anything but getting Shachi’s gorgeous lips back around his length. His hand moves to stroke through Shachi's hair, lovingly at first, then pushing him back towards his crotch. Shachi chuckles before placing a sweet kiss on the tip, then goes back to taking Law’s cock deep down his threat.

“Ah, Shachi, like that,” Law whines as he grips Shachi's gorgeous red locks, though doesn't push down.

Penguins hands had gone from playing with Laws nipples to sweetly caressing his stomach and abs, kissing him on the neck and cheek, eventually turning his face towards him to give him a deeper kiss.

Penguin stands up and searches through the bedside table, eventually stumbling on a half empty bottle of lube. He passes it onto Shachi, who stops bobbing his head up and down, he looks at the bottle then back at Law.

“Who’ve you been using this with?”

Law, still in the midst of pleasure, answers with nothing more than, “Ah?”

Shachi grips his dick, hard, “Who’ve you been using this with?”

“Answer the question, Captain,” Penguin chimes in, gripping Law’s thigh.

“Hah, I-I just use it sometimes…”

“By yourself?”

Law nods shakily, Penguin comes up to his face, “That’s hot” he says before licking into his mouth.

Shachi opens up the cap and drips the bottles contents down Laws crack. Law gasps at the sudden chill, but is immediately distracted by Shachi’s fingers sliding down from his dick, down his perineum, towards his hole. He toys with the lube around his hole for a bit before scooping some up and pushing inside with a finger.

Law wasn’t a virgin by any means, he had lost his virginity many years ago when he was still 17, but he also hasn’t been with another person in months, ever since that one guy he met at the bar… It was a quick one night thing, Law hadn’t felt anything, it was really just to scratch an itch.

But knowing who it was that he was doing this with. Knowing it was Shachi currently stretching him out, turned him on like never before. He moaned into Penguin’s mouth despite the fact that Shachi hadn’t done much besides pump his finger in and out. 

Shachi inserts another finger, and begins scissoring him.

“God… look at this… the way you suck me in, Captain,” he whispers. 

Shachi moves his knuckles deeper, looking for that little nub.

“Ah!” Law moans loudly.

“Found it,”

“Did you like that? You like having Shachi in your ass, Captain? Exploring your every nook and cranny,” Penguin whispers hotly into his ear as he begins jacking him off. 

“Look at how excited you are, you cant wait for us can you? What would you like, hm? You want Shachi in you or me?,” Law moans at the thought of either of them inside him, “Or maybe both? Would you like that, Captain? Both of us inside stretching you out, pushing into you, cumming in you, filling up your stomach with us? Maybe another time though...”

Shachi now had all three fingers down to their knuckles inside of Law, stroking his prostate relentlessly, while Penguin moved his hand faster, using the slick of Law’s precum and Shachi's spit to guide his hand, twisting his thumb over the head just right.

“Come on Captain, cum for us,”

Law’s vision explodes into stars, drool slipping out of his open mouth as he moans, his cock erupting and his hole clenching down on Shachi’s fingers. His cum covered Penguins hands and reached up to Law’s neck. 

Penguin lifts his hand off of Law’s oversensitive penis and licks a long stripe over his finger, making direct eye contact with Law's teary eyes. Laws dick stirs at the image despite just now having been relieved.

“Let me have a taste,” Shachi chimes in, moving over to suck on Penguin’s fingers. Once he had licked them clean, he licks into Penguin’s mouth, kissing and sucking on each other’s tongues. The scenery was incredible, Law thought. 

A thin trail of spit connects the two when they separate, “Delicious,” Shachi whispers.

Penguin moves his hand to caress Law’s hip bones, circling around his crotch without touching it.

“What do you think? Are you up for another round, Captain?” he asks.

Law's eyes narrow, "Don't call me Captain when we do this... and yes” Law whispers.

Penguin huffs a laugh at that response, continuing to stroke Law’s hips and thighs. “Turn over,” he commands.

Law turns over on his knees and elbows, Shachi pours another generous amount of lube down Law’s back making him shiver. 

Law hears the sound of a zipper and some shuffling, before Shachi’s hands are back on his hips, Penguin strokes his back and whispers in his ear, “Are you ready, Law?”

Law moans out a yes.

Shachi thrusts into his hole with all three fingers at once, making sure that he was still prepped from before. Law moans and whines as Shachi strokes his prostate before removing his fingers. Penguin moves closer towards his head, holding onto his shoulders as Law feels Shachi’s cock on his entrance.

He pushes in slowly, every centimeter feeling like a mile. Shachi pants, “God your tight”

Eventually he sits fully sheathed inside of Law, stroking his hip, waiting for him to adjust.

“Move,” Law moans.

“So bossy,” Shachi comments as Penguin chuckles. Starting of with slow, shallow thrusts, working his way up to deeper thrusts, shifting until he hit Law’s prostate straight on with every thrust.

Law moans with every thrust, louder and louder as Penguin gripped his hair and whispered encouragements in his ear.

Law was just on the brink of cumming again when Penguin harshly grips his dick and the thrusts stop. 

“Wha?” he whines.

Penguin positions himself to sit in front of Law’s head.

“Hey Law,” he whispers to him, "Are you up for some more?”

Law's foggy head takes a moment to process the request before nodding his head enthusiastically.

Penguin chuckles before pulling out his dick. 

It was bigger than Law had expected, definitely not proportionate to the rest of his… shorter stature. It was red and veiny, and looked like it had been dripping precum for a while. It looked strained and Law realizes that Penguin has yet to have had any sort of release.

Law opens his mouth and gives a quick kitten lick to the top, licking up the rest of the precum that had dripped down the length of it.

Shachi begins thrusting again, shallowly, careful of the situation that is happening up front.

Penguin pushes Law’s mouth onto his dick, until he had swallowed him fully down. Shachi’s thrusts picking up, pushing Law off and onto his dick with his grip.

Law’s muffled moans filling the room along with the pants of the two men.

Penguin continues to tease Law, praising and humiliating him in the same breath

“You’re so good for us, Captain, swallowing us both, like a good little slut. That’s what you are aren't you? Love to play the big bad boss, but deep down you want to be broken down like this don’t you?”

Shachi reaches one hand down and begins taking Law in hand, jerking him off in pace of his thrusts.

Law didn’t last much longer until he came again, his eyes rolling back into his head, his jaw slacking, as his full body trembled of pleasure.

Penguin pulled out his dick, jerking himself off until he came onto Law’s face. Streaking his features with thick white ropes. Law opens his eyes, looking dazed at the mess on his face, is mouth still slack open.

Shachi thrusts a couple more times until he reaches his limit too, cumming inside of his Captain. Law’s face heats at the feeling, the pretty red blush a stark contrast to the white mess on his face.

Shachi slowly pulls his now limp, sensitive dick out, a trail of cum following him and trailing down Law’s thigh. Shachi chases the trail with his tongue licking it back up and into the hole. He plays with a finger around the rim of Law’s hole, eventually thrusting it inside and out, playing with his cum inside of Law.

“Shachi, stop that” Law pants out exhausted.

“Sorry Captain,” Shachi apologizes with no hint of remorse in his tone. Once Shachi loosens his grip on Law, he collapses down onto the bed.

Shachi gets off the bed to head into the attached bathroom for a towel as Penguin positions Law to lay at the top of the bed, cuddled into him.

Shachi hands one towel to Penguin, who uses it to clean up Law’s face and his dick before throwing it onto the floor.

Shachi uses the other to clean whatever else spilled out of Law before throwing himself down on Law’s other side and cuddling into him from behind. Shachi takes a deep satisfied breath into Law’s hair. He can’t believe that this has actually happened, after so many years of lusting after and admiring his captain.

Penguin seems to have the same train of thought as they make eye contact over Law’s head.

“How are you feeling, Captain?”

“Tired”

They chuckle at his answer. Penguin takes the now empty bottle of lube, and tosses it towards his discarded shirt, so that he won't forget to take it with him later. It would have the new spot of honor in their collection.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first time writing smut. Tell me what you think.  
> Halfway through editing this my computer crashed. It fucking sucked. Let that be a lesson to me to save every five minutes.


End file.
